Crimson Dragon
by Juliet28
Summary: New friend that has a secret past and the shadow games return what is this about light games. New adventure for our gang will they win or fail. I suck at summaries -sighs- i'm just in grade 9 thats why :( Parings YYxY AxH BxR MxM SxJ.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Dragon

Me: Hey this is my first yugioh fafic and any reviews are welcome. I would like to thank ASAP for help me with this story.

ASAP: Your Welcome!

Hana: ASAP has a new Yugioh crossover and its with Winx Club, so please check it out.

Yami: O.o I'm out of here.

Yugi: No your not Now stay!

Me, ASAP and Hana : -laughs-

Yami: Not funny! –pouts-

Hana: Juliet does not own Yugioh or its characters.

Enjoy!

It was just a normal morning at the game shop were Yugi Motou and his grandfather lived. Yugi was getting ready for school as always. "Yugi breakfast is ready!" Solomon said.

"I'm coming jii-chan"Yugi replied. Yugi is a boy with a star shaped tri-coloured hair and had bangs that framed his face. He had paled skin and was 5'3 in height.

"Hey jii-chan can my friends come over today please?"Yugi begged.

"Ok, but only if you go wake up Heba" Solomon replied.

"Okay" he said with a smile and ran up stairs with to go wake up his twin brother. He knock on the door and heard a groan coming from in the room.

"Heba its time for school come on!"he shouted, but nothing worked and then it hit him. "Heba! Atemu is right down-!" he said before he was cut off by his identical twim Heba who shot open the door. Heba is Yugi height same hair and colours, only one difference is that Heba had tan skin and Yugi had paled. "Where is he?"Heba asked and all he heard was his little twin brother laughing and running from his now outraged brother. Heba is just a minute older than Yugi. They went downstairs and eat their breakfast said good-bye, and walk to school.

"Hey Yugi race ya" Heba challenged.

"Your on"he said getting a head of his twin.

"Hey that's cheating Yugi, who knew you had it in you!"he said running after his brother feeling a bit proud. In the end Heba won Yugi by pulling his pants down that had a baby ducks all over it and it was right at the school gates everyone laughed, but no one said playing with Heba was going to be fear and then the first bell rang.

"Come on yugi you can't be stilled mad at me"Heba said to his brother, but got nothing than silence.

"What did you do to him" Malik asked. Malik had lavender eyes and blond hair that had a little spikedin it. He had average teen height and tan skin.

"He pull down his pants in front of the school gates were everyone saw" Bakura said with a slight chuckled. Bakura had white hair that was spiked a lot more than Malik and slightly taller than him. He has dark brown eyes and pale skin.

"And I missed it! did anyone get photos" Marik asked. He look like Malik but his hair was more spiky.

"Ya I wanted to see!" Joey said getting hyperactive. Jeoy was taller than Bakura he had blond hair and hazel eyed. He also had pale skin.

"Sorry didn't get any"Heba said with a huge smile when he saw his boyfriend. " 'tem!"

"Hey guys!" said the two sennen twins. Yami Sennen look almost identical to yugi only he had a few bangs going up on his star shaped hair, and his brother the same but had a tan like Heba. Everyone in the group said hi all, but Yugi. After the ceremonial duel Ra allowed Yami to stay along with his twin brother and they both had new identities, because they were smart at making games they both work with Seto Kaiba their cousin at Kaiba crop. Seto is the tallest out of the group. He has brown hair with crystal blue eyes and has pale skin. He is the CEO of Kabia crop.

"Hey whats up with him" Atemu asked.

"Aibou are you okay?" Yami asked but no answer.

"Come on Yugi ju-" Heba started but was cut off by the teaher and eventually everyone found their seats.

"Okay class we have a new student today" she said signaling for the student to come in.

"Konnichiwa!" said a young girl with ruby red hair that is past her shoulders. She had sparkling ruby red eyes and a height of 5'11.

'Hey that girl looks so familiar' Heba thought.

"Now would you please state your name miss." asked the teacher.

"My name is Yuka Smith and I'm coming form New York, America."she said

"Well its nice to meet you miss Smith and you can sit right beside Yugi Motou" she said.

"Sensi don't you think she should sit beside of me instead of the gay"a girl with brown shoulder lenght hair and sky blue eyes said.

"Sure Miss Mazaki"she said.

"Hey that not called for sensi you cant let her sit beside that slut!"Joey shouted.

"I have made up my mind Mr. Wheeler" she ordered. "Now Miss Smith please sit where Miss Mazaki is"she said nicely.

"O-okay" she replied shly. She went to her seat and did not make any sound, but listen to the teacher. Heba was watching everything ' I know her, but how and when' he thought.

Me: Finish!

Hana: Oh I'm going to burn Tea alive –growls-

Yami, Heba and Atemu: Lets do it!

Me: ASAP help please.

ASAP: Okay! – takes out frying pan and hits Juliet with it and knocks her out- lets go before she wakes up come on.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey so sorry for the long update its being forever. Right lets get to the story.

Yugi: Juliet does not own Yugioh or any of the characters or Cups (You're Gonna Miss Me)

Enjoy!

**At Lunch Yugi's POV**

I was heading to the tree were the gang always meet even through i'm still mad at them mostly Heba, when I heard someone singing from the back of the tree. I know I've heard it before, but I cant put my finger on it. The person started another song, so I went and climb the tree try to be as quiet as possible so I can listen to her unique yet familiar voice.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss m-

"Hey Yugi what you doing in the tree" Joey said.

"Shh and listen"I replied quietly well coming down. They didn't make another word and did what I said.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

"Wow shes really good" Yami said.

**Normal POV**

Yugi walk around the tree to see that Yuka was the one singing.

"Hi my name is Yugi Motou." He said

"AH!"

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"It's o-okay m-my name is Yuka Smith"

"Well hi Yuka as I said before I'm Yugi Motou, this is my boyfriend Yami Sennen, my twin Heba Motou, his boyfriend Atemu Sennen, my best friends Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler and Malik Ishtar, their boyfriends Bakura Maki, Seto Kaiba and Marik Fukui." He said pointing to each one and their respective lover.

"Hi" she said a little braver than before.

"Hey we heard you singing and you were really good" Atem said.

"T-thank you"She replied.

"Hey wanna eat lunch with us" Joey said.

"Sure"

"Great"

They all sat down and talked, laughed and to Yuka surprise have fun.

"Hey Yuka who made this cake?" Joey asked mouth full of cake.

"Oh I did"

"Really its-"

"Hey Yuka what are you doing with those gays?" Anzu asked coming over to them.

"W-well-" she started.

"Oh hi Yami" she said in a way she thought was sexy.

"What do you want Anzu?" Yami said with so much poison in his voice that would put a shake to shame.

"You of course"

"Yea Atem let go see if we can find a empty room to have some fun" Vivian said trying to kiss Atem.

"Get off of him you bitch you too Anzu or should I say whore!"Heba said. Everyone knows Heba was pissed off, because he never swear, but Anzu and Vivian was more stupid than ever to notice.

"Don't worry we will get you yet and we will make Yami and Atem love us!"Anzu said dragging Yuka off to who knows where.

"She right we will get you guys to love us"Vivian said walking after them.

"I HATE THEM THEIR WORSE THAN ZORC!" Yami and Atem said in unison.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi its Yuka"

"Hey Yuka whats up"

"Nothing hey you guys wanna come over later"

"Yea sure what time and where"

"Just meet me at the school gates after school"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

"What did she want?" Yami asked.

"She wanted us to come over her house later even through we just met." Yugi replied.

"Maybe she just want to be friends or Anzu and Vivian forced her to make the call." Heba said.

"Well we will all know after school, noe lets go to our class" Ryou said.

"Yea lets go" Atem replied.

"Me and Yugi will meet you their, I wanna ask him something" Heba said.

"Okay" They all said and then they left.

"What up Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Please don't tell me I'm going crazy, but doesn't that girl Yuka look familiar to you." he replied

"Yea and her voice I know I heard it somewhere, but I cant remember"

"Maybe we should go to her house, so we can get some info"

"Yea, but lets not tell anyone"

"Okay lets go to class" and they headed of to class.

**After School**

The gang was waiting for Yuka at the gates for about 30 minutes.

"Where the hell is she?!" Bakura and Marik said together.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Joey said.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said.

"Yuka were have you been?" Malik asked.

Sorry I was trying to get away from Anzu and Vivian they wanted to put me in a tight leather skirt and it was very short, along with a blouse also tight, with make up a lot" she replied.

"You poor thing how did you get away?" Yugi asked.

"Don't hate me, but I told them that Yami and Atem is going to tokyo for the weekend alone" she replied.

"Hate you we love no Anzu and Vivian for the whole weekend YA!"Marik said.

"Okay now wheres your house Yuka" Seto said.

"Can we drive in the limo because I'm not suppose to walk home!" she asked.

"Sure" they said altogether.

"Okay" she took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes I'm ready, oh and some friends are coming okay bye."A minute later a white limo came with a sigh that said Capsule Crop.

"You work at Capsule Crop!" Seto shouted scaring everyone.

"Something like that" she replied.

"Come on lets go" Yugi said.

Me: Sorry again for the late update and I don't own Capsule Crop.

Bakura: Don't forgive her lazy author!

Ryou: -slaps bakura- Bakura you are sleeping on the carpet tonight

Bakura: -holds head- What! no no NO! but Anzu and Vivian are gone for now.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Heya its nice to see you all again no exams anymore and were now on summer break.

Hana: Its about time!

Me: Tell me about it and I would like to thank FireWing and ASAP for letting me use them in my story.

FireWing and ASAP: You welcome! Hi Yami.

Yami: O.o Cant I take a break from those two, their going to torture me.

Me: Sorry they hae to be in this story. Now I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters and I also don't own Capsule Crop.

Enjoy

**At Yuka's Mansion**

The gang and Yuka made it to her home they say to huge iron gates, but what they saw behind those gates took their breath away. There stand a huge no wait enormous Mansion four story high and very wide. It is white and has many balconies, with a double door. Everyone besides Yuka were in a state of shock, Joey was the first to come out.

"Wow! This Mansion can hold about 1000 people and still hold more" he said.

"Um….thanks I think" she said. They walk to the double doors, Yuka opened it and saw a old man with grey hair, tan skin and a little bit tall for his age.

"Hello lady Yuka, How was your day at school?" he asked.

"Boring I already know what they are teaching so why bother listen, but the good thing is I made some friends today" she said.

"Well hello its nice to meet you all"

"Likewise" Marik said.

"Lady Yu-" he started.

"I have already told you Joe, you can just call me Yuka drop off the lady okay"

"Alright Yuka. Your sisters aren't going to be home early today, so they said don't wait up on them"

"Okay" she said in a sad voice. Someone put a hand on her shoulder, she look to see that it was Yugi giving a cheerful smile which she returned.

"Okay what do you wanna do, we have a dueling arena, pool inside and out, we have a Arcade room, Game room different from the Arcade room, computer room, etc or we can just sit and talk?" she asked.

"Well…?" Yugi started looking at the gang.

"Lets go to the pool for now" Atem said.

"Okay lets g-" Yuka started, but was cut off by Seto.

"But what are we going to change in I AM NOT GOING NAKED" Seto said.

"If you had let me finish I was going to say lets go to the changing room and get you guys some swim shorts." She replied.

"Oh sorry I didn't know" he said.

"Its okay lets go" and with that they left for the changing rooms.

Boys changing room

"Okay Priest what was that all about?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah whats with the shouting earlier?" Joey said

"So you guys wanted to go naked in a pool" he replied coldly.

"No I think they mean the first shout" Marik said.

"Oh…well…..um you see Capsule Crop is a highly advance company who is second best to Kabia Crop. Its very hard to get a job there or even make a deal with the company, luckly Kabia Crop and Capsule Crop are already partners and trust me when I say the deal was hard to get." He said.

"So what do they make?" Ryou asked.

"Capsules that can hold a car, jet, house, bike, boat, etc" he replied.

"Wow! That's has to be hard to make that type of technology" Heba said.

"Tell me about it."

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"Hey you guys ready in their!" Yuka said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come in" Malik replied. She came in with a purple bikini which fit nicely on her tan skin. The boys were wearing swim shorts, Malik lavender, Marik dark purple, Yugi baby blue, Yami jet black, Bakura dark brown, Ryou light brown, Heba crimson red, Atem ruby red, Joey yellow and Seto white.

"Okay outside or inside pool" she asked.

"Outside" Yugi said.

"Does everyone agree?" she asked. She got a nod for everyone. "Okay lets go" she said leading them to the backyard. The pool is Olympic size with beach chairs around it.

"Wow you can keep the Olympics here!" Joey shouted to which everyone laughed.

"I don't think so Joey" Yuka replied. They talk, swim, laughed and had fun until Bakura asked a question.

"Hey Yuka you were pretty sad when the guy said your sisters weren't going to be home early why?" he asked. Yuka stop swimming to look at him tears threatening to fall.

"Um… they hardly have time off from work so I hardly see them."she replied getting out of the pool. "Sorry I'll be back" she said running off.

**Whack**

"OW! What was that for Ryou?" Bakura said rubing his head.

"You made her cry"he replied.

"Gosh I didn't mean to" he said.

"Bakura you shouldn't of brought it up" Atem said.

"Well sorry Pharaoh I didn't mean to!" he said.

"I'll go see if I can find her and calm her down" Yugi said running off in the direction Yuka went.

"Yeah me too" Heba said running off in the same direction. They were running, but suddenly stop, they don't know where the hell they are going. They saw the same guy from earlier walking their way.

"Hello mister?" Yugi asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Do you know where Yuka's room is?" he asked 'what am I saying of course he knows' he thought.

"Yes let me show you"he replied walking off with Yugi and Heba in tail.

"Thank you" they said.

"Well its my job" he said. Finally they made it to a set of white double doors with the word 'Yuka's Room' on it in big purple letters.

"Here we are" he said.

"Thank you mister"Yugi said.

"Please call me Joe"he said.

"Okay Joe thank you" Heba said.

"Your Welcome"he said walking off. They walk up to the doors and knock. They heard sobs, but waited until the door unlocked when they did Yuka was standing their her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"H-h-hey g-guys whats up?" she asked voice sad and broken.

"Can we come in Yuka." Heba asked.

"Sure" she stepped aside and let them in. Her room had a king size bed, a dresser, a walk in closet that look like you could get lost in, a bathroom and a balcony. The room was painted in purple the sheets were silk with also the color purple and the carpet was purple also. She had different types of paintings with a dragon on some.

"If you're here about earlier I'm fine and I really don't want to talk about it." she said.

"Okay we wont" Yugi said.

"Thank you"

"Hey Yuka why do you have a dragon in some of your paintings?" Heba asked.

"Oh well our family had a legend about some games and that three of us well inherit these games." She said.

"But what does the dragon stand for" Yugi asked.

"The dragon is know as the Crimson Dragon it is said that the Crimson Dragon sent the duel monsters who are evil to the shadow realm and those who are good to the duel monster's spirit world. The Crimson Dragon also sent two good monsters to the shadow realm to keep them in check."

"Um…. What were the games called?" Heba asked.

There were two games the Shadow Games and the Light Games one out of our family would inherit the Light games and two would inherit the Shadow games and yes it would keep balance" she said.

"How wo-" Yugi started, but was cut off by the knock on the door. Yuka got up and went to the door.

"Hello who mig-" she started but was cut off by a gun at the point of her head.

"Now that you're here its time to die along with your friends" the stranger said. He shot Yuka in the stomach then turn to Heba and shot him in the chest and last he shot Yugi in stomach as well.

Me: Finish

Hana: YOU SHOT YUGI AND HEBA!

Me: Hey! I got shot too.

Yami: No one cares you shot my aibou!

Atem: And you shot my habibi!

Me: Sorry! Um bye –runs from Atem, Yami, Firewing, ASAP and Hana-

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay I was bored so I started typing this chapter –hides from a Yami, Atem, FireWing, ASAP and Hana-

Hana: Juliet we will find you!

Me: I don't own Yugioh or the characters and neither do I own Capsule Crop.

Yami: Found Ya! –runs after Juliet-

FireWing: Akari- light or brightness.

ASAP: Akemi- Bright and Beautiful.

Yuka- Fragrant or Friendly Blossom

Enjoy!

Before the shots were fired. At the pool.

"Hey would you two stop fighting already!" Atem said.

"HEY IT'S THE PRINCES FAULT NOT MINE!" Bakura shouted.

"SHOUT UP TOMB ROBBER YO-" Yami started, but was cut off by shots being fired.

"Hey that's coming from the way Heba, Yugi and Yuka went" Ryou said. They ran off into that same direction. They saw all the servants running upstairs, so they went the way that they were going. They heard some say 'Call the ambulance', they pushed to see what was happening when they were there it shock everyone in the gang.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

"HEBA!" Atem shouted. They ran over to their Hikaris to check their pulse and Seto went to check Yuka's pulse luckily they were still breathing but very slowly. Few minutes later the ambulance arrived along with the police. The gang went into the limo and took off to the hospital.

"I need to call her sisters" Joe said to a police officer.

"Okay" she replied.

"Hello Miss Smith"

"**Yes Joe where in a meeting right cant it wait"** she replied nicely.

"No Miss Smith its Yuka"

"**What about her Joe?"**

"She got shot along with two of her friends"

"**WHAT?!"**

"Shes going to Domino Hospital center for surgery"

"**WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN, HOW LONG, HAS THE CRIMINAL BEING CAUGHT?!"**

"Calm down, it happen at the mansion in here room about 30 minutes ago and no the criminal has not being caught."

"**Okay where going to the hospital bye!"**

"Okay Bye"

At The Hospital

Its been an hour since Heba, Yugi and Yuka has been at the hospital and they were starting to get worried.

"Whats taking so long?" Yami said impatiently.

"Yeah they should be out by now"Atem said.

"You two will have to wait until the doctors come out okay"Seto said calmly. Right there and then two women look to be in their teens came rushing in the room. One had jet black hair ruby red eyes and tan skin. Her height is 5'12. The other had ruby red hair, black color eyes and also tan skin. She has the same height as the other.

"Hello where here to see Yuka Smith" the one with Jet black hair said.

"Um sorry shes still in surgery you can wait over there with her friends" the lady replied.

"Friends?" they said at the same time.

"Yes the ones over there" she replied pointing to the gang.

"Thank you" they said walking to the large group.

"Hello and who might you be?" the one with Jet black asked.

"We should be asking you that question lady" Yami said rudely.

**WHACK **

"OW! Lady you are not my mother so don't hit me!" Yami said looking at the ruby hair lady.

"WELL WHEN WE ASK YOU A QUESTION ANSWER IT!" the ruby hair one shouted.

"Excuse me"

Everyone look to see three doctors in the room. "Who is here for the three teens that came in?" he asked.

"We are" Seto said.

"Well the surgery was successful and they are stable."

"Can we see them?" Ryou asked.

"Only family members now"

"We're their lovers can we go their grandfather will be here soon?"Atem asked.

"Sorry no you cant"

"We are Yuka's older sisters can we go" the Jet black hair lady asked. Everyone look at them.

"Can I have your names please?"

"My name is Akari Smith" the one with Jet black hair said.

"I'm Akemi Smith" the one with ruby red hair said.

"Okay Miss Smith you may come in would you like to invite them"

"Yes" Akari said.

"Only if that one says sorry"Akemi said pointing to Yami.

"Okay! Sorry I was so rude a few minutes ago"he said.

"Okay follow me and don't worry their in the same room"

"Okay then"Akari said. They entered the room to see three beds with their friends or in Akari and Akemi case Yuka asleep.

"Okay we've introduced ourselves now it you turn" Akemi said.

"Okay you know me already"Seto said.

"Ryou Bakura"

"Bakura Maki"

"Malik Ishtar"

"Marik Fukui"

"Joey Wheeler"

"Atem Sennen"

"Yami Sennen"

"And your Yuka's friends" Akari said.

"Yes even through we just met" Yami said nicely.

"When did you meet?" Akemi asked.

"Today" Malik said.

"Sound like Yuka" they said together. They heard a moan coming from the beds when they looked they saw all three teens getting up.

"YUKA!"Akemi and Akari said together.

"YUGI!" Yami said running over and giving him a passionate kiss as well as Atem for Heba. They broke apart few minutes later for air.

"WOW! I think we should get shot more often Yugi" Heba said.

"You can say that again" he replied.

"No, I don't think so you guys" Atem said.

"Are you okay little sis" Akemi said.

"Yes just a little pain Akemi" she replied.

"Did any of you guys see the person's face, who shot you?" Seto asked cutting in the loving moment.

"No I didn't Yugi" Heba said.

"No Yuka" he replied looking at Yuka as everyone else.

"(Sighs)Y-yes I did" she replied.

"YOU DID" Everyone shouted.

"Yes he had a hoodie over his head, so Heba and Yugi couldn't see him, but I did"

"So can you describe him Yuka we need it, so we can call our personal detectives" Akari said.

"No I can't describe, but I can draw him"

"Okay we'll get you a pencil and paper"

"Okay" they talk mostly the twins since they are asking the gang a lot of question which they answered, just leaving the big adventure they all had. It was time to leave, so everyone said goodbye and left.

"Gosh I can't stay here for four days its boring" Yuka said.

"Well we can take this time to know each other" Yugi said.

"Sure" She replied.

"Okay Yuka what do you do with your free time" Yugi asked.

"Hmm…. help my sisters invent more capsules, draw and sing and you?"

"Well I love to duel and spend time with Yami" Yugi said.

"He don't just love to duel its his life the big KOG" Heba said.

"Oh King of Games" Yuka said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't really talk about it"he replied.

"I love to duel as well as spend time with Atem, oh did I say I like to sing and so does Yugi" he said.

"Wow! Can I hear you guys sing?"Yuka said.

"Later" they said shyly.

"Okay" Yuka said. "So whats your favorite color?"

"Purple" they said in unison.

"Cool mine too" Yuka said cheerfully. They talk about each others favorite stuff, until a question pop in Yugi's head.

"Hey Yuka, before the accident can I finish my question?" Yugi asked.

"Sure" she replied with a yawn. "But tomorrow I need to sleep."

"Okay" they said before going to bed.

Midnight 12:00pm

A dark shadow was creeping around the dark room, suddenly it stood for Yuka it touch her to wake her up when she did, she was about to scream when the shadow put a hand over her mouth when she got a look of the shadow she saw that it was her uncle dartz.

"Hello my sweet niece"he whispered.

"What are you doing here you should be in Jail?" she asked so coldly which is unusual.

"Oh don't you miss me"

"Why should I you did try to kill me once"

"Don't you mean twice love"

"What?"

"Oh I hired the guy to kill you and anyone with you" he said. "You see I need to kill every child in our family so that legend doesn't come true. If anyone of you get this power you'll use it badly and carelessly and I can't have that"

"How do you know we will, you just want it to destroy the world."

"No my sweet niece I'm going to use it to save the world, not destroy it"

"How save it?"

"Kill the criminals people who define me just lose little things"

"So why come after me?"

"Because you're the youngest and smartest, well besides your sisters and it time for me to go see in the afterlife Yuka" and with that he left, with a crying Yuka behind.

The Two Days After

Yugi woke health as a horse, along with Heba ready for a new day, even through they wanted to go to school they would have to miss out. They were wondering why Yuka haven't been talking to them for the past two days, they asked, but she wouldn't answer.

"Hey guys"Akemi and Akari said.

"Hey Akemi, Hey Akari" they said well Heba and Yugi said.

"Yuka whats wrong?" Akari asked.

"Hes here" she asked.

"Whose here" Akemi asked.

"Uncle Dartz" the whole room went in silence for the next 10 minutes until Heba broke it.

"Wait a minute, who dartz?" he asked confused.

"Dartz is are uncle he tried to kill Yuka once, but failed and was locked in prison for life." Akari said.

"AKARI WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM, WE HARDLY KNOW THEM FOR THAT MATTER!"Akemi shouted

"They know"Yuka said.

"What?!" they said in unison

"I told them, because I trust them"

"You trust too much its going to kill you one day Yuka!"Akemi said.

"What would you do if you were 15 going to high school, with one bunch of secrets huh!" she said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Yuka we didn't know"Akari said.

"No you didn't! You spent so much time with your company that you've even forgot about your little sister!"

"Yuka we-" Akemi started, but was cut off by Yuka.

"Out"

"What?" Akemi asked.

"Just please leave me alone"she said.

"Okay we'll go, but we need to finish this conversation" Akari said, before they left.

"Yuka we-" Yugi started but was cut off by Yuka.

"Don't lets just change the topic" she said.

"Okay, why do your uncle want to kill all the children in your family?"

"HEBA!" Yugi shouted.

"No its okay" Yuka said.

"Okay then"

"It's because of the legend I was telling you about"

"But by the looks of it you don't have the power"Heba said.

"No one knows who have or don't have the power. It's was in a stone tablet that was past down to family member to family member, but my uncle sold it to a museum in Domino."

"Hey we can check out the museum that Malik's sister works and see if we can find it" Yugi said.

"Yeah we can do it when we leave" Heba added.

"Thanks so much you guys you're the best" she said excited that she gets to see the stone tablet.

Me: See their not dead.

Hana: Okay we wont kill you.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hana: Hello readers Juliet is busy right now so I typed this chapter.

Yami: We're dead!

Hana: Oh shout up, your not dead!

Atem: For now.

Hana: (swearing in Jamaican) Juliet doesn't own Yugioh are the characters and she also doesn't own Capsule Crop.

Yami: Hey if you talk like that we can't understand you.

Enjoy!

It's been three days since Dartz came back, and now Yugi, Heba and Yuka were back in school which for them is full of torture. First they have some homework to do, Second the teachers keep asking if they have any pain and thirdly the fake pity and sorry their getting. They were out at their usual spot sitting and talking when this girl came up saying sorry.

"Sorry for what happened to you guys, hope you feel better" she said before walking off.

"If I have to hear one more fake sorry I'm going to fist that person in the face!" Heba said.

"Hey where do you guys wanna go after school?"Ryou asked.

"The mall"

"Arcades"

"Burger World"

"Museum" Everyone looked to see Heba was the one who said 'Museum.'

"What?" he asked.

"Heba are you feeling okay?"Atem asked.

"I'm fine" he replied, "I just wanted to prove a theory to Yuka"

"What theory?" Malik asked.

"That we were all in Ancient Egypt and that we were royalty, she laughed after that" Yugi said, which was the truth they told her in the hospital, she laughed and said they were crazy.

"Okay we'll prove it where going to the museum" Atem said.

"When everyone is gone, I don't want people seeing me in a museum"Marik said. Then the bell ring for the end of lunch.

**At The Museum**

The gang and Yuka were outside the museum ready to go inside when a black limo came up to them with a Capsule Crop sign on it.

"Hey guys" Akari and Akemi said.

"Hey" they said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuka said, not really happy that her sisters were here.

"What? Can't we have sometime with our little sister?"Akemi asked.

"No, 'cause you don't have time for me" she muttered quietly, but the gang and the twins still heard.

"Yuka we're so-" Akari started, but was cut off by Heba.

"Come on lets just go inside the museum, outside is a little creepy" he said.

"Okay" they replied. They all went inside to see Ishizu talking to a security guard.

"Hey big sis" Malik said.

"Malik, what are you and your friends doing here?" she asked.

"Where here to asked you about a stone tablet" Yugi said.

"What type of stone tablet?"

"The one Dartz Smith sold to the museum ages ago" Yuka said, which shock her sisters.

"Oh, sure I can show you" she replied. "It's in this room." They went inside the room, which was plain white with only one stone tablet in side and with the word light at the top.

"Okay, whats going on here?" Joey asked. Everyone turned to look at Heba, Yugi and Yuka.

"We'll tell you guys soon." Heba said.

"Yuka is this the stone tablet?" Yugi asked.

"I think so we haven't seen it, because Dartz sold it 17 years ago." She replied.

"Well can you read it?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, I can"

"Hey come to think of it I can read it too" Heba said.

"Yeah same here" Yugi said.

"Yuka how did you find the missing stone tablet?"Akemi said.

"Friends"she said.

"Well we can read it" Akari and Akemi said.

"So can we"Yami and Atemu said.

"Okay Yugi, Atem, Yami, Akari, Akemi and Yuka come on let's read it the same time" Heba said.

"Okay" they replied.

"For the persons who read this, your destiny is half complete. Four of light, four of dark, the games shall be reopened and enemies will come back to face defeat. A gift they shall receive, a power they shall wheel however, individually they are weak, but together they can withstand anything." And with that the stone tablet glowed a light so bright, that they had to shield their eyes. The group that read the stone tablet felt something came on their wrist and then the light faded, which returned the room to its normal color.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bakura shouted.

"Wow! That was um well….." Yugi started, but couldn't find the words to say what it was. He look at both of his wrist to find bracelets on them the left had a white gemstone in it and the right had a purple gemstone. He look at Heba to see the same bracelet on his wrist, but on the right he had a clear gemstone, the same for Yuka and the same white and clear gemstone as for Heba. Yami, Atemu, Akari and Akemi all had black gemstones and no white gemstones just one bracelet with the black gemstone.

"Wow you guys are the keepers" Ishizu said.

"The keepers what the hell does that mean?" Yami asked.

"Well each gem represents something, like for example Yami, Atemu, Akari and Akemi are the keepers of the shadow realm also Akari and Akemi have shadow magic and the shadow games and can summon shadow creatures from the shadow realm" She replied.

"Wait, so only me and my twin has shadow magic and all the other stuff?"Akari asked more than said.

"No Yami and Atem also have shadow magic just not at the same time you got yours, but their shadow magic must have been amplified"

"WHAT YOU HAD SHADOW MAGIC BEFORE THIS?!"Akemi asked, but mostly shouted.

"Yeah we did and we'll explain later okay" Atem said.

"Fine" Akemi, Akari and Yuka said together.

"So Ishizu what does our gems stand for and why do we have two bracelets and they have one?" Yugi asked.

"Well the white stands for the fact that you can go to the spirit world, you can talk to duel monsters, you have light magic and light games, you can summon light monsters and you're the keeper of the Duel Monster spirit world, but I don't know what the other colors stand for or it could mean you have additional powers" she replied. "Okay you guys will have to go home for school tomorrow Heba, Yugi and Yuka please tell me if you feel different okay"

"Okay" they replied and with that they went home for school tomorrow or to do homework in Yugi, Heba and Yuka's case, but unknown to them a shadow came out of a portal to bring a world of destruction.

Hana: See I didn't kill you.

Yami: Maybe not for now

Hana: (swearing in Jamaican)

Atem: STOP TALKING LIKE THAT IT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!

Me: Hey guys what is she doing?

Yami: Speaking your complicated language

Me: - listens to Hana then laughs-

Atem and Yami: WHAT SO FUNNY?!

Me: Nothing~

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey~ lets just get on with this chapter.

Yugi: Juliet doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters and she doesn't own Capsule Crop.

Enjoy!

"Heba, Yugi we have to go to Kabia Crop to do some work on a new game and we wont see you guys until tomorrow"Atem said.

"But I wanted to have some alone time with you tonight and have some fun, after all that happened in the couple of weeks, I hardly get to see you" Heba whined.

"Sounds tempting however, I have to decline sorry habibi, but we have to go" and with that they left.

"Come on Heba well see them tomorrow" Yugi said a little sad.

"Okay, but I'm giving him the silent treatment" He replied.

"You act like a five year old you know that"

"Yep and I'm proud of it"

"Lets hope tomorrow will be uneventful" Yugi said.

"You can say that again, but I have this feeling that it's not gonna happen" Heba replied.

"Boys it's time to go your bed!" Solomon shouted from downstairs.

"Okay grandpa!" they shouted back and with that they went off to bed.

**The Next Day**

**6:40am**

"Heba wake up! WAKE UP!" Heba woke up to the smell of smoke and he was feeling extremely hot all of a sudden. When he looked at his bed he discovered that it was on fire but how.

"Heba get off the bed!" Yugi said to his twin. Heba flew off the bed without a second thought and at that time his grandfather came in to out the fire.

"Thanks grandpa" Yugi said.

"Your welcome Yugi and please Heba try not to catch the place on fire." Grandpa replied and then he left.

"WHY WAS MY FREAKING BED ON FIRE?!"Heba shouted.

"Well, I woke up and saw your gemstone glowed and turn red, then the same light from the gemstone covered your body and then your bed caught on fire" Yugi said.

"So what you are saying is that i'm the one that caught my bed on fire"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"We'll have to go to the museum, before we go to school to ask Ishizu"

"Okay let's get ready" and with that they went to take a shower, got dressed, ate their breakfast, said good-bye and were off to the museum.

**At The Museum**

"Hey Ishizu" the twins said.

"Well hello Yugi and hello Heba" she greeted, "By the looks of things something happened this morning didn't it"

"Well not to me, but it happened to Heba" Yugi said.

"What happened?"

"I…..um…. kinda caught my bed on fire" Heba said.

"And his gemstone turned red before it happened" Yugi added.

"Well I think I found out your gift Heba" Ishizu said.

"And whats that?" he replied.

"You can control the elements of nature, but if you don't know how to control your powers, your emotions will do it for you" she replied.

"Whats that suppose to mean 'if you don't know how to control your powers, your emotions will do it for you'?" he asked.

"I think it means if you are angry you are going to catch the place on fire"Yugi said.

"And if you are sad you are going to have water around you to protect you or to use as a weapon." Ishizu finished.

"Okay I don't think I'm ready for this"he said looking at the clock which read 8:45am, "OH CRAP! We're going to be late at school!"

"Then let's go!" Yugi said before they left Ishizu stop them.

"Don't tell the rest of your friends okay" she said.

"Okay we won't bye and thanks" they replied as they shot it through the doors.

**At Lunch**

"So why were you and Heba late?" Yami asked

"We woke up late this morning" Yugi replied.

"Oh okay" he replied.

"Hey guys!" Yuka said.

"Hey why didn't we see you at the gates?" Ryou asked.

"I was trapped by Anzu and Vivian. They wanted to show me some clothes, even when I said no" she replied.

"Speaking of the devils"Bakura said.

"Yuka!" Anzu shouted

"What is it Anzu?" she asked politely.

"We need to get you new clothes and make up later after school" Vivian ordered.

"I can't I'm going to hang out with the guys" Yuka said.

"Who these gays, its better to hang out with us we'll make you popular and they'll make you…well they'll make you look like losers, besides Yami and Atem of course." Anzu said with disgust/seductiveness to Atem and Yami.

"Hey! We are better to hang out with at least we aren't sluts!" Joey said.

"Well he's got a point" Yuka said.

"At least we don't sleep with the same sexuality!" Vivian said, who grabbed Yuka, but she pulled away her hand.

**SLAP**

"DON'T YOU EVER DISOBEY US ARE YOU WILL GET WORSE!" Anzu said after she hit Yuka in the face, which surprise everyone even the gang.

"You better come after school if you don't want your life a living hell!"Vivian said and then they left.

"Are you okay Yuka?" Malik asked.

"…"

"Yuka?" Yugi said with concern. He was ready to hug her for comfort, but she ran off. "Yuka!"

"Bakura, Marik and Atem come on were going to send Anzu and Vivian to the shadow realm!"Yami growled.

"No she's not going to want that and we don't want that either" Heba said.

**With Vivian and Anzu**

"The nerves of that girl, thinking she has a choice in the matter!" Anzu said.

"I think we should teach her a lesson" Vivian said evilly.

"I think she should get shot, but the assassin won't kill her and we should get Yugi and Heba in it"Anzu said.

"We can't let them get shot again, but I do like the idea of Yugi and Heba in it we need it to make them scarred for life"

"So what are we going to do to them?"

"Hire someone to rape them"

"That's a great idea!"

"Okay we'll call them after school"

"Okay" and with that they left for class.

**After school with the gang except Yuka**

"I don't think that Yuka is coming" Yami said.

"Yeah let's go to the Game Shop without her" Joey said.

"Hey Yami, Atem!" A familiar yet high pitch voice said. They turned to see Anzu and Vivian coming their way.

"What is i-" Before Atem could to finish a pair of lips lock on to his. He was so shock that he let the person have entrance to his mouth. Before they could get in more, he pushed them off to see that it was Vivian, he looked over to see Anzu was kissing Yami until he pushed her off.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN, I DON'T LIKE YOU AND NEVER WILL SO STOP TRYING!" Atem and Yami said together, with the eye of Horus glowing on their forehead.

"That still-" Anzu started, but was cut off by a car that caught on fire.

"Heba calm down before you 'cause an explosion"Yugi whisper for only Heba to hear. "Just breathe in and out slowly" Heba did what was instructed and he eventually calmed down and whisper a thank you to Yugi and then turn to the group who was staring at the car as the fire died down.

"That was weird how did that happen" Vivian said.

"I **don't** care how that happen witch bitch, but if you **EVER **kiss my boyfriend ever again, not even Bakura or Marik will make you feel so much pain in your life when I'm done with you" Heba threatened "Oh that goes for Yami too" and with that they left for the Kame Game Shop.

**The Next Day At School**

"Hey guys sorry I couldn't make it yesterday" Yuka apologize.

"It's okay"Ryou said in which the group agreed.

"Hey look it's a Capsule Crop limo!" A boy with black hair said.

"Oh no"Yuka said.

"What's wrong Yuka?" Yugi asked.

"My sisters lets get inside before they see us" she replied.

"But wh-" Atem started, but was cut off by a large explosion. The gang look to see the limo in flames.

"AKARI! AKEMI!" Yuka said running over to the limo.

"We're okay" they said.

"Not for long keeper"they look to see a guy with a motorcycle. He has tan skin, full black eyes and white color hair. He has two lines that runs down from his forehead down to his chin where they meet with a small circle in the middle of his chin.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked.

"My name is not important, but what is important is that you keepers need to die"he was about to throw another blast, but someone or something came out of a portal. It was a dragon a crimson one with yellow eyes.

"_**Hello keepers you are chosen for great things, but you will need help for these great things to be achieved" the dragon said**_

Six people came from behind the dragon, all with different hair styles, one ruby hair shoulder length, one with blond hair different from Joey's, two with mint green hair, another with orange hair spiked up and the last with black and gold that almost has the shape of a crab.

"_**Keepers meet the signers they will help you on your journey"**_

Before they could say anything the dragon left. The guy with the black and gold hair walked up and said

"Hello I'm Yusei Fudo"he said.

"Jack Atlas" the guy with blond hair said.

"Crow Hogan" the guy with orange hair said.

"Akiza Izinski" the girl with ruby red hair said.

"Leo" the boy with mint hair said "And this is my sister Luna"

"Are you Yugi?"Leo asked pointing to our cutest tri colored hair teen.

"Yes why do you asked?" Yugi replied.

"Can we have a duel, right Now?!"

"Sorry little signer boy, they will have to die first" the stranger said and with that he fired some shadow magic at Yugi.

**BOMB**

Me: That's it folks

Hana: …..

Yami: It just had to be my aibou don't it!

Me: Sorry -runs-

Heba: Let's get her!- runs after Juliet-

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hana: JULIET YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!

Me: Can't I get a break from this.

Heba: GOT YA! –grabs Juliet before she runs-

Me: I don't own Yugioh or 5ds, any of the characters and I don't own Capsule Crop.

**Too Graphic For Readers**

Enjoy!

**Last time**

"Sorry little signer boy, they will have to die first" the stranger said and with that he fired some shadow magic at Yugi.

**BOMB**

**Now**

"YUGI!" the gang called out, but it was too late, the blast had already hit.

"Ha ha that's was too easy" the white hair guy said.

"DEVACK!" the gang turned to see Yusei was the one who shouted 'DEVACK!'

"Yusei, it's nice to see you again, but I have to take my leave I don't want to kill all of you, just yet" Devack said.

"TAKE YOUR LEAVE, SCREW TAKE YOUR LEAVE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER SECOND YOU SON OF A BITCH"Heba shouted, his gemstone glowing crimson red. Before anyone could say anything Heba had flames on his hands ready to throw at Devack.

"Oh my, the little keeper thinks he can take me on cute, I'll have to take a rain check on that offer though" he said and then vanished. The gang turn to look at Heba, he was on his knees crying where Yugi was last seen not even his body was their, it made Heba cried even more and as a result water came around his body like a shield. He wasn't the only one crying though, Yami was also on his knees crying for his aibou in fact everyone in the gang was crying even Bakura,Seto and Marik were silently crying for their little friend.

**In Egypt**

"Big brother can I please go outside" a girl with the same similarities as Yuka said. She had the same ruby red hair and eyes and same length, she also has tan skin.

"No Hinata you are not going outside and that's final" a boy with black shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes said. He has tan skin and the same height as Seto Kabia.

"But Fusao it's just for a few minutes" she whined.

**Crash**

"What was that?!" Hinata asked.

"Stay inside I don't know what it is but it can't be good" Fusao said.

"But I want to know whats out there"she whined.

"It's not like you can see anything Hinata, your blind" he replied.

"I can still see his or her aura"Hinata said to her brother.

"No Hinata, now stay inside" he ordered.

"Fine" she said, feeling defeated. Fusao went outside to see a boy with tri colored hair and pale skin on the ground, with a nasty cut on his arm.

"Hinata go for the first aid kit!" Fusao shouted.

"Okay!" she replied. Fusao picked up the young boy and brought him in his house.

"Why do y-? OH MY GOSH!" she said after seeing a blue aura and the smell of blood.

"Come give it to me"Fusao said.

"Okay" she said handing it to her brother. He cleaned all his wounds and wrapped a cloth around it.

**Two hours later**

Yugi woke up to the sound if two unfamiliar voice talking.

"Shh…hes waking up" a deep voice said. Yugi opened his eyes to see a man with black hair and sky blue eyes looks to be in his 20s and a girl that looks just like Yuka.

"Um…..hello" Yugi said.

"Hi! I'm Hinata! What happened to you?! Are you a thug?! Did you kill someone?! How-" the girl now identified as Hinata started, but was interrupted by the guy with the black hair.

"Hinata!" he said.

"What? I just want to know about him" she said.

"Well, let's start with the basics like his name"

"Okay"

"Sorry about that she kinda gets excited around new people, Hi I'm Fusao and whats your name?" he asked gently.

"Yugi it's nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand to Fusao to shake it, at which he took, after he was finish he hold out his hand to Hinata, but she never took it. "Um…."

"Oh sorry she can't see you, she's blind ever since she was born" Fusao said.

"Oh sorry, I never knew" he apologized.

"Of course you never knew so, no need to say sorry!" she said cheerfully.

"Okay, can I ask a question?"Yugi asked.

"Sure" Hinata replied.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh you are at Cairo, Egypt" Fusao said with a smile.

"What?!" Yugi shouted. "Okay what am I doing so far away from Domino City"he said softly so no one could hear, but Hinata did.

"Your form Japan, we're going to Japan tomorrow!" Hinata said.

"How did you hear me?" Yugi asked confused.

"Oh remember my sister is blind so she hear and smell pretty good than us" he replied.

"Oh okay that's good to know" he said.

"So your form Japan?"Fusao asked more than said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I got here, its like one minute I'm standing beside my brother and the next I'm here" Yugi said sub-consciously. 'OH CRAP' he thought in realization.

"So what you're saying is that you don't know how you got here and how you got that nasty cut on your arm" Fusao said.

"Yep my friends and family must think I'm dead" he said on the brink of tears.

"We'll get you home" Hinata said.

"WHAT?!"Yugi and Fusao said in unison.

"We'll get you home and take you to your friends and family" she said.

"Hinata I don't think you can afford it to have one extra passenger" Yugi said.

"Of course we can, my brother will just make some calls and we'll be their at 2:00pm sharp" she said.

"No I don't want to be a burden"he said.

"You're not Yugi, why in Pete's sake would you think that you're a burden?" she asked.

"Well, when I was in Japan and I was and still going to high school I didn't have any friends and I was pick on a lot by bullies, but when my friends and my twin came they always help me with the bullies but I think I'm just too weak to fight back." he replied.

"Okay, don't worry Yugi your not a burden to us you will never be and you're not weak either I don't like violence as much as you do so don't worry you're not alone in this."Hinata said supportive.

"Okay thanks Hinata" Yugi said happier.

"Okay I'm gonna go to my room and see if I have everything pack and ready for tomorrow put well feel in my case." Hinata said.

"Want any help?"Yugi asked.

"No thanks, but you can give my brother a hand in cooking if you can" she replied.

"Sure!" Yugi said.

"What?" Fusao asked.

"Come on let's get cooking" Yugi said and with that they left for the kitchen.

'Thank Gosh! It's time to sneak out' Hinata thought, she open and shout the front door quietly.

**The Next Day (Kame Game Shop)**

"Heba you need to get out of your room, you need to eat"Solomon said "I know your sad but Yugi wouldn't like it if you died of hunger…..please just come and eat"

"I'm not hungry!" Heba replied.

"You haven't eaten since 24 hours" Solomon argued.

"Still not h-hungry" he said ready to cry once again. Solomon sighed, he went downstairs to see Atem trying to get Yami to eat and talk. "He won't eat either"

"No he won't eat, bathe, sleep or even talk"Atem said, "I'll send him to shadow realm just to make him move"

"No that's a bad idea he might just stay" Solomon replied.

"True"Atem replied, "Um grandpa why is it that their sad like this, but you're not"

"I lost my son and daughter-in-law in a car crash, I might not show it but I do miss my grandson, I just learn to hold it in and comfort them before I cry" he respond, "And what of you Atem?"

"I saw my parents get killed and I had to be there for Yami as a child"Atem said.

"Oh okay" Solomon said.

**Knock knock knock knock**

"Who could that be?"Solomon said as Atem went downstairs. When he opened the door he saw the signers.

"Hello….um" Yusei said.

"Oh sorry I didn't give you guys our names"Atem said, "I'm Atemu Sennen"

"Well hello Atem we came to see if you guys were alright, may we come in"he said.

"Sure" Atem said giving them way to come in.

"YAMI SENNEN GET BACK HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" Solomon ordered.

"NO I'M A PRINCE I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU OLD MAN!" he shouted back.

"Wow grandpa you got him to talk" Atem said.

"Not funny Atem" he replied.

"So by the looks of it no one is eating" Jack said.

"What do you mean no one?"Atem asked.

"Well when we were at the Kaiba mansion, Joey doesn't want to eat and Kaiba is freaking out"he said which shock Solomon and Atem. "What?"

"Okay Atem call everyone this is getting out of hand now"Solomon said.

"Okay" he said confused, not knowing what the old man got in store.

**The Airport (Domino, Japan)**

"You are grounded and that's final young lady" Fusao said for about the hundredth time.

"Fine" Hinata replied "Hey Yugi why is Japan so cold"

"Because it's almost winter time" he replied.

"Taxi!" Fusao shouted. "Yugi were going to stop at your place first, since you lost your phone and your friends and family thinks you are…well dead"

"Okay"he replied.

"Where too?" the driver asked.

"The Kame Game Shop" and with that they were off.

**Kame Game Shop**

"Heba open this door right now, your grandfather wants to talk to all of us that means you!" Atem shouted.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted back. By this time Atem was frustrated, he summoned a ball of shadow magic and throw it at the door.

"ATEM SENNEN YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT DOOR!" Grandpa shouted.

"Okay!" he shouted back. He walked in and picked up Heba off the bed and throw him over his shoulder.

"ATEM LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Heba shouted.

"No"Atem said calmly. "YAMI SENNEN YOU'RE NEXT" and with that he did the same thing with Yami's door and throw him over his shoulder.

"PHARAOH ATEM PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" he shouted.

"No"he said just as calmly as before. He brought them downstairs where the gang ang signers were.

"Not what is it, that Atem had to pull me out of my room for" Yami demanded.

"Look at all of you, I know that you all miss Yugi I miss him too, bu-"Solomon said, but was interrupted by Yami.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT WE ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW SOLOMON!"Yami shouted.

"Yes I do, just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't miss him, he was my grandson Yami so don't tell me crap about missing!" Solomon said "Now you guys need to stop this grief and find the person who killed him and make them pay"

"Okay we will grandpa" Heba said with confidence.

"Yeah le-" Joey started, but was cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it" Atem said. He went downstairs and opened the door to stare at it in shock.

"Um….. Atem are you just gonna stand their or are you going to let me in" Yugi said. Before he could say more he compressed into a bear hug.

"A-Atem…I...c-cant…breathe!" he said, "H-Hinata… F-Fusao….. help!"

"Okay" Fusao said. He pulled Atem off of Yugi, at which Yugi was grateful for.

"Thank you" He said "I think I'm gonna need your help to a lot more off of me"

"I think I like to see your face turn blue" Fusao replied.

"His face was blue!" Hinata said.

"Who might you guys be?"Atem asked referring to Hinata and Fusao.

"Tell you when we get upstairs" Yugi said. They went upstairs and saw all the gang and the signers. When they look they were all shock to see Yugi.

"YUGI!"They shouted except the signers and gave him a group hug at which causes Yugi to not have any air enter his lungs.

"Guys…..a-air!" Yugi said, but no one listened.

"Um… bro he needs air he just said it" Hinata said to Fusao

"Okay everyone if you keep giving him those hugs hes gonna die!" Fusao said, at which everyone look at him and let go of Yugi who was panting.

"Thanks Fusao" he said.

"Don't thank me thank Hinata shes the one who heard your cry for help" he said.

"Well thank you Hinata" Yugi said.

"No need" she replied.

"Hey Yugi can you show me where the bathroom is?"Hinata asked, but all she got was a moan. "Um…Fusao whats happening?"

"Hes kissing his boyfriend, I think" he replied.

"You think"

"They look the same, just a few minor differences"

"Oh" by the time Hinata and Fusao were through talking, the kiss had finished.

"Um…. What did you asked me Hinata?" Yugi asked.

"Go down right and then turn left, you'll see a door"Yami said.

"I would sir, but I'm blind and can't see anything, but people's aura" she replied politely.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm sorry I didn't know" he apologized.

"It's okay"

"Okay Hinata lets go" Yugi said as he followed her to the bathroom.

"Um, your Fusao right?" Yuka asked.

"Yes I am why?" he replied and then asked.

"Why does your sister look like me?" she asked.

"My sister was adopted so I honestly don't know" he replied.

"Okay Hinata there you go" Yugi said walking back into the room with Hinata by his side.

"Thank you"she thanked.

"So Yugi where were you all this time?" Bakura asked. "And who are these two?"

"Okay it all goes like this…."he said. Yugi explained the whole situation to the gang and the signers.

"Okay so that's your power to teleport" Marik said.

"I think so"Yugi said.

"Well we can't dwell on that now we have evil force to destroy and people to save" Yusei said.

"Okay let's do" they said.

"But how half of you don't have powers and the other half either don't know how to control their power or don't have it yet?" Hinata asked.

"They will be trained by us the signers, we all have been given each persons power so we will train them to control it" Akiza said.

"Then let's do this!" Atem said.

Heba: I'm so sorry Juliet.

Me: Don't worry I'll live. For all the readers who love to see a SEXY Yami, a HOT Atem and a CUTE Yugi check out ' MMB Yugioh Pharaohs Throne'

R&R


End file.
